1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to aerosol tire sealant and inflator bottle assemblies.
2. Background Art
Aerosol bottles that allow users to at least partially inflate and seal a punctured flat tire are available to consumers. Conventional bottle assemblies require a user to continuously press an actuator or button coupled to the bottle to transfer air and tire sealant from the bottle to the tire.